fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Pepe Violette
Pepe Violette is an Okama and the Guild Ace of the Okama Guild Swan Lake. Appearance Pepe seems to be the most masculine member of his guild due to his large height and robust body. Although he wears mascara and has huge, glossy lips, bushy eyebrows, icy blue eyes and his prized long, flowing, violet hair which reaches his waist. He wears a bone-like tiara on his head and a form fitting, white shirt whichhas a black frilly design around it's hems and is cut off at the chest, revealing his well-toned abdomenal muscles. He wears tight, white trousers and black high heel shoes. He also has a pink flower tattoo on his lower abdomen, while his guild stamp is located on his right thigh. He carries his sword on his left side in a pink scabbard, indicating that he is right handed. Personality Pepe is the stereotypical drag queen at first glance, whining about things such as his hair and nails, trying to imitate a woman although can be quite intimidating when need be such as when insulted, he seems to emit a dark aura from his being which frightens others, so people generally stay clear of him, incase he erupts at the least provocation. He also has an incredible love for the colour pink and wishes that the Guild be painted pink, Pierre refusing, of course. Although definately the strangest thing about his personality is his tendency to dance and perform several "fashion montages" at the most inappropriate situations, even when in the middle of a fight. Relationships Pierre LaFall Sofia Mikanos Laleia Margovich History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Requip: The Princess '(換装 ''Kansō)(王女 Ōjo ''(ザ・プリンセス ''Za Purinsesu)): Pepe's own, personal variant of Requip, which allows him to store various princess-like costumes in a seperate pocket dimension. Other than costumes, he can store other items which can be used as weaponry such as batons and wands. Like The Knight, these outifts can be used to increase his speed or other physical capabilities. '''Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō): Pepe can also use his Rose Croisé katana to create powerful sword-based attacks. He can easily take on several opponents at once using simply his sword, he has also been labelled as the Strongest Okama Swordsman in all of Fiore. Love Magic (愛の魔法 Ai no Mahō): Pepe also uses a magic which allows him to cause a spike of emotions and infatuation in another and can make them feel infatuated with either himself or someone else, combined with his Requip and Sword Magic he proves to be a worthy adversary. Enhanced Strength: Despite being "feminine", Pepe still possesses strength only labelled as "superhuman" as he can hoist up the guild's anchor by himself, an impressive feat in it's own rights. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: As he is Fiore's strongest okama swordsman, Pepe is compatant in the use of a sword, he often practices with Simone Florenze when he has spare time, boith being exceptional swordsmen. Weapons and Items Rose Croisé(ローズクロッシェ''Rōzu Kurosshe''): Trivia *Pepe's favourite colour is pink. *His favourite foods are strawberries and spaghetti. *His name is a reference to his violet hair, violette being french for the colour violet. *His appearance and magic are based on Charlotte Chuhlhourne from Bleach. Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Mages Category:Sword user Category:Weapon user Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Original Characters Category:FbAddict Category:Okama Category:Requip User Category:Sword mage Category:S-Class Mage Category:Guild Ace